Total Drama Action
by Kangawu12
Summary: Hello Everybody! This is Kangawu, back with you for another story. Remember last season of TDI? Well here comes Season 2! Ready for it! The whole Drama is back on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!
1. Ch1

Hello, this is kangawu again. Right now I only have 13 people and the deadline is Dec. 5th. Right now I only have 4 characters for sure chosen and like about 6 are a maybe. Please send me your characters fast. Here is another character from my sister.

Name: Chanel

Gender: Female

Stereotype: bratty popular

Looks: 4 inches past shoulders black straight hair with little brown highlights. Blue and purple eyeshadow, purple and black eyeliner, and rosy red cheeks and lips with her most stylish mole near her lip.

Style: She always wears designer brands but her normal outfit is Black stiletto high heels, black Gucci bag, Purple tank top with black shorts that has blue accents on it.

Personality: snotty, stook up, bratty, popular and very selfish

Strengths: Popular and money

Weaknesses: poor, ugly, and geeky unpopular people

Now here is a another one for my character because for more info for yall

Name: Kaylie

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Cool Nerd

Looks: Shoulder length highlighted brown hair with hazel eyes and green eyeshadow(Kind of noticeable and kind of not) Rosy cheeks and shiny pink lipgloss

Style: Green striped v neck shirt with black leggings and black flip flops. She always wears a silver heart necklace with a green diamond in it.

Personality: Liked by everybody except mean populars and jerky people over all, nice and kind hearted

Strengths: Smart and kind of athletic

Weaknesses: Sweets(candy and cakes) and populars

That's just 2 of the four people for sure so hurry and submit fast before Dec 5th. Plz and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 differant one

Hello, this is kangawu again. With the deadline here soon, I have chosen most of my characters but still send them in because they aren't final until I draw them(ill talk about it later). Right now I need 3 boys so plz send them in fast. Thanks!!


	3. Characters !

**Hello this is kangawu12 with yall again. I have the official things (yeah, that was official). Here are all the characters for the story! THANKS for sending them in! YOU ALL ROCK!! Ok that was weird. I have spearmint gum right now at 11 o'clock typing this, HOW FUN!!! ok I'm going to stop the madness and just start the characters. THANKS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

**P.S. Did yall see the TDI special, it was in canada and I found it on You tube. IT ROCKS!!**

Name: Chanel

Gender: Female

Stereotype: bratty popular

Looks: 4 inches past shoulders black straight hair with little brown highlights. Blue and purple eyeshadow, purple and black eyeliner, and rosy red cheeks and lips with her most stylish mole near her lip.

Style: She always wears designer brands but her normal outfit is Black stiletto high heels, black Gucci bag, Purple tank top with black shorts that has blue accents on it.

Personality: snotty, stook up, bratty, popular and very selfish

Strengths: Popular and money

Weaknesses: poor, ugly, and geeky unpopular people

Name: Kaylie

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Cool Nerd

Looks: Shoulder length highlighted brown hair with hazel eyes and green eyeshadow(Kind of noticeable and kind of not) Rosy cheeks and shiny pink lipgloss

Style: Green striped v neck shirt with black leggings and black flip flops. She always wears a silver heart necklace with a green diamond in it.

Personality: Liked by everybody except mean populars and jerky people over all, nice and kind hearted

Strengths: Smart and kind of athletic

Weaknesses: Sweets(candy and cakes) and populars

Name: Rito

Gender: Boy

Stereotype: Outsider

Looks: Black bedhead down to the end of his neck. Midnight blue eyes

Style: Black overshirt with midnight blue inder long sleeves with black jeans covering his black shoes, with 26 braclettes. He has friendship bracelet from Jezzy and a heart shaped locket with a picture of Jezzy

Personality:quiet except for when he's around his bestest friend Jezzy(girl) although hes nice and funny

Strengths:Jezzy, some sports and bugs

Weaknesses:snotty mean people, being away from Jezzy (like now), worms that turn into moths

Name: Jessie

Gender:Female

Stereotype: The Tomboy

Looks:blonde hair at shoulder with purple highlights, brown eyes, scar on her right cheek,

Style: light pink hoodie, red short tank top with a skull on it, light green cargo pants, sketcher shoes

Personality: funny, sarcastic, stubborn, rebal, prankster, sensitive, sad sometimes, thinks nobody likes her, cries if somebody makes fun of her for being an orphan

Strengths:play drums for 20 minutes

Weaknesses: listening to Jonas Brothers

Name: Terrance (Terry)

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Gangster

Looks: short blonde hair with blue eyes, bandana covering head

Style: baggy pants but not showing his butt, red and black shirt with a skull on it, always has a fox pendant necklace(will hurt whoever touches it) white socks with blue and white sneakers

Personality:obnoxious, bit of a perv but can be classy(don't like when people like that) cares for his family

Strengths: military tech

Weaknesses:snakes, high hights,

Name: Kenny

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The extreme grunge wallflower

Looks: medium length dark hair, green eyes

Style: black cargo vest over blue tshirt, faded blue jeans, skechers and regular sunglasses over eyes

Personality: nice, shy sometimes, friendly,

Strengths:muy thai kick boxing

Weaknesses: being treated like nothing

Name: Lena

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Tree Hugger

Looks: layered brown hair past shoulders with green eyes

Style: green sweatshirt with recycle on it, dark washed jeans and green flip flops

Personality: sweet, gentle, honest, blunt, outgoing, bold, mellow, calm, optimistic, witty, loves the enviroment and vegitarian

Strengths: stomach of steel

Weaknesses: somebody's mean to environment

Name: Addie

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Popular mean and flirt

Looks: long blonde hair, green eyes

Style: very short purple and black mini skirt, tight gray tank top and black flip flops

Personality: mean, snobby, flirt, feisty

Strengths: flirting and boys

Weaknesses: people who are her enemies

Name: Mark

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Party boy

Looks: average length messy blonde hair with brown in it, green eyes

Style: ripped blue jean shorts, red hoodie with cut sleeves, sandals, lucky backwards blue cap

Personality: nice, secret nerd, scared of water, liked by everybody, helps, naive sometimes

Strengths: partying, skateboarding, comics and video games (secretly)

Weaknesses: people hurt others or take advantage

Name: Rachel

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Match Maker

Looks: chin length blonde hair with a white head band, no make up

Style: black tank top with white polkadots on it, white shorts, all black tennies,

Personality: nice sometimes, tell advice too, sarcastic and rude sometimes,

Strengths: easy to talk to

Weaknesses: rude and sarcastic

Name: Brooke

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Gangsta gal

Looks: black curly hair, dark brown eyes

Style: tight black shirt with ripped blue jeans and preowned chesnut uggs

Personality: nice, cares about others

Strengths: nice

Weaknesses: offended easily

Name: Tom ( Fiach)

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Slightly perverted

Looks: medium dark brown hair parted down middle and swept back, hazel eyes and glasses

Style: black short sleeved button up shirt, black Led Zepplin band tee, blue jeans, black sneakers

Personality: good natured, perverted, scary when angry, hard working, insomniac, crazy, quiet, curses, no likey fights

Strengths: martial arts

Weaknesses: letting people down

Name: Olivia

Gender: Female

Stereotype: All American Girl

Looks: buttery blonde hair with navy blue eyes, cherry red lips

Style: white tank top with a loose blue top over it with brown khakis pants up to her knees and blue flip flops

Personality: popular, sweet, nice, smart, outgoing, talkative,

Strengths: smart and athletics

Weaknesses: flirt too much

Name: Shannon

Gender: Female

Stereotype: stereotype with no stereotype (fits in with every group)

Looks: long dark brown hair with red highlights, almost black eyes

Style: red lace tank, dark gray knit sweater, acid wash jeans, ballet flats

Personality: liked by everybody, loud, don't let feelings get in the way

Strengths: very likable

Weaknesses: can be shy

Name: Nick

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Jock

Looks: light brown hair, blue eyes

Style: dark blue jeans with school football sweat shirt, vans shoes

Personality: nice to everybody, sweet, deep thinker, intelligent,

Strengths: sports

Weaknesses: not sure if people like him or just want to be friends tith him for money or popularity

Name: Zenon (Zen)

Gender: Male

Stereotype: friend/ musician

Looks:dirty blonde shaggy hair, electric blue eyes

Style: black and white checkered hoodie with guns and roses tshirt underneath, ratty blue jeans, black low converse, black fingerless gloves

Personality: southern, trustworthy, chill, will hurt you if you mess with him or friends, can be big pervert

Strengths: music, technology

Weaknesses:spiders, bugs and murky waters

Name: Damon

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Foreigner

Looks: medium long brown hair with slight boy bangs, blue eyes

Style: dark short sleeve shirt with a long white shirt rolled to his elbow under it, worn out jeans, black and white tennies

Personality: snobby at times, nice though if you friends,

Strengths: swimming

Weaknesses: getting along

Name: Walter

Gender: Male

Stereotype: shy sarcastic guy

Looks: short brown messy hair with blue-green-gray eyes

Style:blue cargo pants, white shirt, then a open hawaii shirt, brown shoes and sunglasses on his head, not eyes,

Personality: shy and nervous, when bored gets obnoxious, paranoid,

Strengths: animals and trivia

Weaknesses: heights, clowns

**That's the characters. YEAH!!!!! Still hyper :). I have the first part of the story done but I need a beta reader to check it first. So yeah!!! THANKS !!!!!! ow also on youtube look up sharada by skye sweetman or something like that. It reminds me of Beth. BYE!!!**


	4. Ch 1 Part 1 Meet and Greey

Chris: Hello viewers, this is Chris McLean bringing you another crazy, scary and hectic season of reality television. Last season we invited twenty-two campers to a rundown campsite in the middle of nowhere with bears, Bigfoot and sharks. There was comedy (Owen being punched by a moose) romance (Courtney and Duncan kissing) and action (pics of the challenges). Now we are back at the same campsite with 18 new teens for a chance of 1 million dollars!!!!!! This season we will have more action and disgusting challenges on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!

--

Chris: Now let's meet our 18 campers

A boat comes to the deck

Chris: First is Rachel

Rachel: Oh my god, this is exactly like last season. Hey Chrism nice pants. They look like my dads.

Chris: Thanks?

He says that glaring at her.

Chris: Now here is Lena

Lena: Hey Chris, was that boat fueled by ethanol?

Chris: I have no idea!

Lena: If not, I can help change that.

She grabs his hand

Lena: With us.

Chris: Ok ... Next is Mark

Mark: Hey (pounds fist) this is exactly like last year, man. There's the crack form Izzy last year and there's the cabins. I could totally jump over those with my skateboard.

Chris: You should defiantly do that. Next is Rito.

Rito jumps of the boat crying with a heart locket in hand.

Mark: Dude, why are you crying?

Rito wipes eyes.

Rito: Just something in my eyes.

Rito walks over to the deck and Rachel comes up to him.

Rachel: Why are you really crying, come on I can keep a secret.

Rito: I said it som...

He doesn't finish the sentence bawling.

Rachel: o...k...

She creeps away quietly leaving him to cry.

Chris: Next contestant is Addie.

Addie gets off the boat and hands Chris a 5 dollar bill and a note card.

Chris: Here comes the Model to be, 'Addie'

Addie: Thank you, thank you hold the applause.

There no applause. Not even crickets.

Addie: I said applause.

They start applauding with worried faces.

Chris: hurry on through now, next is Jessie.

Jessie: Where's the resort? The brochure said a resort. All there is, is a rundown camp ground.

Addie: Didn't you watch last season

Jessie looks at the ground

Jessie: My orphanage didn't have a television.

Addie: Well, it's kind of obvious, look at you clothing. It's hideous, oh, and don't even get me started on the hair. Purple was so last year. Its red highlights that are in.

Jessie was about to punch her but Rachel and Mark come running and hold her back.

Jessie: Thanks guys.

She walks to the end of the deck far away from Addie.

Chris: Yeesh, we've only gone through 7 people and the drama already started. This is AWESOME for the ratings.

Everybody stares at him.

Chris: Alright, next is Terrance.

Terrance jumps off the boat and grabs Chris by the shirt.

Terry: Don't EVER call me that name AGAIN.

Chris: Alright, alright, just put me down.

Terry lets him down.

Chris: You know we can send you back to your 'Ghetto' anytime we want.

Terry: Fine

Terry walks over to the others but steps on Chris's foot.

Chris: OW!!!

Terry: Oh, sorry man (sarcastically and snickering)

Chris says something under his breath

Chris: Well next is Kenny

Kenny: Nice to meet you Chris. (shakes hands)

Kenny walks over and sees Lena.

Kenny: Are you one of those environmentalists?

Lena: What's it to ya?

Kenny: Nothing, I just think that's cool for you.

They both smile and Kenny walks over to the deck.

Chris: Next is Kaylie.

Kaylie: Hi Chris, this place looks... cool? Oh well, this'll be fun.

She walks over to the group.

Terry: Prep

Kaylie looks over at him.

Kaylie: I'm not going to comment on that.

Terry: Of course

Kaylie rolls her eyes.

Chris: Next is Tom.

Tom: or Fiach as many people call me.

He walks over to the group and points to Addie.

Fiach: Hey Sexy!

Addie: Thanks

Fiach: What, you're not going to call me it back.

Addie: No

Everybody laughs

Fiach: Whatever, see you later sexy.

Addie crosses her arms.

Addie: Whatever.

Chris: Next is Olivia.

Olivia: Hi!

She then trips but Mark comes running and catches her.

Olivia: Thanks

Mark: You're welcome

They notice there still holding each other and blush like crazy while getting up.

Chris: She hasn't even been here for a minute and she fallen for him.

Olivia: Excuse me. (while blushing)

Chris: Oh nothing. Next is Chanel.

Chanel gets off the boat.

Chanel: Wow, never knew it could smell this bad.

Chris: Hey, we...

Chanel puts her hand upon his face.

Chanel: Shut Up!

Everybody gasps while she walks over to Addie and the group.

Chris: Did you see that, the ratings just went up 5 points.

Kaylie: And you don't care that she just said shut up to you?

Chris: No, I'm rich from this show. More drama is better.

Lena walks over to him and holds his hand.

Lena: That makes him even more perfect.

Chris: Hey watch the hair

Lena: oh, I do.

Chris: O.....K..... Next, is Shannon and Nick

They both get off the boat.

Shannon: Hey Chris!

Chris: Hey Shannon, Nick.

Rachel: Why are they introduced at the same time?

Chris: They know each other

Shannon: We do

Nick: we go to the same school

Rachel: Juicy, I can sense romance here.

Shannon blushes.

Rachel: See (pointing to Shannon's blush)

Nick: What? (He turns around)

Shannon: Oh nothing.

Chris: Next is Damon.

Damon: Nice to see you man. (Pounds fists)

Chris: Next is Walter. (Walter gets off the boat with a DS in hand)

Walter: Quiet, I almost beat my high score.

Chris: Then hurry through. Next is Zenon or Zen.

Walter: YES I JUST BEAT MY HIGH SCORE OF 22,000 POINTS!!

Zen: Nice man. (High fives)

Mark: Dude, I've been trying to beat that forever.

Everybody looks at him surprised.

Mark: for my brother.

They stop looking at him.

Mark takes a relaxed breath.

Chris: Last but not least is Brooke!

Brooke: Hey ya'll! How ya'll doin!

Addie: Another orphan girl.

Brooke looks at Addie madly

Brooke: What did you just say!

Addie: I said orphan kid!

Brooke: Oh no you didn't. (Ready to punch her face)

Jessie runs over to stop her

Jessie: It's ok; she said the same thing to me earlier.

She whispers to Brooke "We'll get her later"

Brooke walks over and does the 'I'm watching you sign' to Addie.

Chanel starts to think that Addie would be great for her sidekick. She does an evil grin.

Kaylie pointing to Chanel: what's wrong with her?

Chris: We'll be right back after this commercial for Total Drama Action!

--

That's the first part. I'll say to go to commercial for the next chapter.

Thank you!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Action

This is betaread by Jasper1006

THANKS YALL!!


	5. Ch 1 Part 2 Challenge

**Hello, this is kangawu12 bringing you another chapter. YEAH!!!! I have a new gum right now. It's trident watermelon twist. When I have gum, I like to write. So yeah. Here's the chapter after the disclaimer. And I am sooooo sorry for not updating fast enough. Don't worry, I'm not quitting, I was just so tired but to let you know, I can't update for the week because of finals so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island but I own this story. YEAH!!!**

**--**

Chris: Now we're back. Last time we met every camper. We haven't been here long and we already have drama. This season consists of loners, perverts, preps, troublemakers, a party boy, an all American and a weird tree hugger. So now I want these people to stand on this side of the deck.

Kaylie, Rachel, Addie, Nick, Jesse, Terry, Shannon, Zen and Tom.

On the other side of the deck are Chanel, Olivia, Kenny, Brooke, Mark, Lena, Walter, Damon, and Rito.

Terry: What do we do now, pretty boy?!

Chris gives him a death glare. Then he throws to Terry a wrapped up cloth. Then he throws Brooke a different cloth.

Chris: Now Terry, unwrap the cloth.

Terry unwraps the cloth to reveal an orange flag with a dingo in the middle.

Chris: You are now the Wild Dingoes. Now Brooke, open up you flag.

Brooke unwraps it to reveal a black flag with a hyena in the middle.

Chris: You are now the fearless Hyenas.

Terry: More like the fear ridden Hyenas.

Brooke: Keep talking Wild Puppies.

Chris: Quiet, now everybody will be in cabins. Go unpack because the first challenge will be hard to "find".

Rachel: What does that mean?

Brooke: Who cares, let's hurry to our cabins.

Everybody starts running to the cabins.

----

Cabin Bed orders

1 and 3 are top bunks while 2 and 4 is the bottom.

5 is the floor

Hyena Girls

1 Olivia 2 Brooke

3 Lena 4 Chanel

Hyena Boys

1 Kenny 3 Mark

2 Rito 4 Damon

5 Walter

Dingo Girls

1 Kaylie 3 Addie

2 Shannon 4 Rachel

5 Jesse

Dingo Boys

1 Nick 3 Tom

2 Terry 4 Damon

-----

Chanel: There is no way I'm sleeping under anger management.

Chanel points to Brooke

Brooke: What di-... never mind

Olivia: Well, that's the only way for her to get a bed. There's no more room. All of your luggage is taking up the cabin.

Chanel: How bout she sleeps on the floor while my luggage gets the bed. Seriously, my luggage is worth more then her.

Brooke is growling and really wants to strangle her.

Olivia: No. There is no way she is sleeping on the floor. How bout you sleep on the floor because you attitude is dirty enough.

Chanel: Your hair is dirty enough.

Olivia looks like she is about to explode.

Lena: (separating them) it's ok people. Chanel, you go in the corner. Olivia, Go sit somewhere else.

Olivia & Chanel: Humph!

Kenny is sitting in the corner reading quietly.

Rito: Do you ever not play that thing.

Damon: Yeah, it's getting annoying.

Walter: Just one more round and I beat my high score.

Damon grabs the D.S.

Damon: Time's up.

Walter: Fine.

Damon tries to turn off the D.S.

Damon: how do you turn this off?

Mark: Lift the side button.

Damon tries it and the D.S. turns off

Damon: How do you know so much about video games?

Mark: Uh... my little brother plays them.

Rito: Well, you should stop listening to your brother.

Mark: Well, why were you crying?

Rito: My best friend Jezzy. This is the first time we have ever been apart. I hope to win this so I can buy her anything she wants. I wear this locket everyday to remind me of her.

Damon: So you're dating her?

Rito: No.

Mark: Sounds like you're a stalker. Just get over her.

Rito: Maybe.

Dingo Girls Cabin

Rachel: Oh, my gosh, today's been so much fun.

Kaylie: Not exactly, did you see Terry call me a "prep"? He is such a jerk.

Rachel: Just keep thinking that. So Shannon, how do you know Nick?

Shannon: Well, Nick and I were best friends when we were in elementary. We were neighbors also, but middle school started and he did his sports while I got social. I've grown a lot since I was a kid. I'm way more girly now then at five years old. We separated after that. I just wish he would notice me now.

Kaylie: Why?

Shannon realizes what she just said.

Shannon: Oh nothing!

Rachel: Knew it

Shannon: what?

Rachel: You are so crushing on him!

Shannon: No, there's a reason we separated.

Rachel: Then what's the reason both of you are here?

Shannon is dumbstruck.

Chris: Time for your first challenge. Hurry campers.

Kaylie: Let's go

They all leave.

Shannon: (to self) saved by the bell

--

All the campers are at the campgrounds

Chris: Hello campers, today's challenge is a challenging one, a mind boggling one a...

Walter: Is it the last round of Tetris Extreme?

Walter shows everybody his game.

Nobody cares.

Damon: Dude, didn't I take that away from you?

Walter: I'm double stocked.

Terry: *grunts* nerd.

Kaylie: And what's wrong with that?

Mark: Yeah!

Terry: What are you talking about Mark?

(Uh OH)

Chris: Alright! The first challenge is a scavenger hunt. There are five items that you will need to find. Who ever finds the most of those five are safe from tonight's elimination. The items are poison ivy, raccoon. Toilet paper roll, pizza box, and the last one is Chef's special jar. (You see chef carrying his jar) You have five minutes to huddle.

Hyena Huddle

Chanel: Ok losers, this is what we are doing.

Lena: What makes you leader.

Chanel: Because our team stinks so here are the teams. Olivia, Mark: Brooke, Walter: Damon, Rito and I: Kenny, Lena.

Chanel: Anything wrong with that. Good!

Brooke mumbles something under her breath.

Chanel: What did you just say, orphan girl?

Brooke is ready to punch Chanel but Mark and Olivia come and put their hands over her mouth.

Olivia: She said nothing!

Chanel: Good!

Dingo Huddle

Kaylie: Ok, our team needs to set up partners so who wants to be with whom?

Nick: I'll go with Shannon.

Tom: I'll go with sexy Addie over there.

Addie: Nothing wrong with that.

Rachel: Flirt! Well, I'll go with Zen and Jessie.

The campers go into their groups. All you see is Kaylie and Terry.

Kaylie: Okay. Wait, that leaves him.

Kaylie is pointing to Terry. Terry crosses his arms.

Terry: and what's wrong with that?

Kaylie opens her mouth to say something but Chris beats her to it.

Chris: Alright, the hunt starts now!

The teams go running off to find there designated items.

Terry: What were you going to say buttercup?

Kaylie: Nothing, let's just go.

Lena and Kenny POV

They're walking quietly.

Lena: Why are you always quiet?

Kenny is still quiet. Not one peep from him.

Lena: UGH!!!

Brooke and Walter's POV

Awkward silence is between the two totally different people.

Brooke: Um, so what do you do in your free time?

Walter: either play my D.S., PS3, or XBOX360.

Brooke slaps herself in the forehead.

Brooke: I don't even know why I asked!

Damon, Chanel and Rito POV

Chanel: Ok, these are the rules, you two look and find while I take credit.

Rito: Whatever.

Damon: No, it's all or none okay.

Chanel: I'm still not looking though.

Damon: whatever, well first item is poison ivy.

Rito: you guys, I need to take a whiz.

Rito does the "pee dance"

Chanel: EW! Just go Rito. TMI!

Rito goes behind a bush but comes running back fast.

Rito: I found some you guys.

He shoves it in front of Chanel.

Chanel: EW, get that away from me. I don't want a rash, it'll ruin my complexion.

Rito: Fine, I'll keep it.

He puts it in his pocket and they start running back to camp.

Chris: Hurry campers, first item is found.

Brooke and Walter's POV

There walking along when they hear a rustling in the trees above them.

Brooke: Hey, there's a raccoon. I'll get it since you are obviously busy. So when it falls, you catch it, ok?

Walter is staring mindlessly into his video game.

Walter: uh huh.

Brooke: good.

She climbs into the tree and wrestles the raccoon. Grunts are heard through the forest as she wrestles the raccoon. Then the raccoon falls.

Brooke: Walter, CATCH IT NOW!!

Then out of nowhere Rachel, Jessie, and Zen run and catch the raccoon.

Jessie: YEAH!

Zen: RUN!!

They run off towards camp.

Brooke: You were supposed to catch that!

Walter: What, I'm playing a game.

Brooke: UUUGGHHHHH!!

The forest rings from her voice.

Chris: Second item is found. The score is tied up for one to one.

Shannon and Nick POV

Nick: So, the next item is toilet paper roll.

Shannon: Yeah but it can't be from the communal bathrooms.

Nick: Let's try the dumpsters.

They walk to the mess hall and behind it is the dumpster.

Nick: I'll go in.

Shannon: Wait, why did you pick me to be partners with you?

Nick: because you're the rockinist girl here.

Shannon glances away and blushes. Nick jumps into the dumpster and starts rummaging for the roll. A few moments later he pops up with a roll in hand.

Nick: Got it!

Shannon: Okay, lets go then.

They run off to the camp grounds.

Chris: Third item is found. Hurry campers.

Kaylie and Terry's POV

Kaylie looks at the list and notices the next item: The pizza box.

Kaylie: Where would a pizza box be?

Terry: Duh, Chris's Trailer.

They come upon the trailer.

Kaylie: But what if you get caught?

Terry: Psh, I've been in worst situations buttercup.

Kaylie: Then hurry!

Terry runs into the house and comes running out with a box.

Terry: Got it!

They run to camp.

Chris: Even though they cheated, the fourth item is found. Only one more item left teams.

Mark and Olivia's POV

There running to the kitchen. They stop at the door.

Olivia: Hey Mark, how do you know so much about video games?

Mark: Can you keep a secret?

Olivia nods her head.

Mark: When I was younger, I was a complete video game nerd. All I my life was for video games.

Olivia: Oh! Wait, what's that on the roof of the mess hall?

Olivia points to the roof and notices a jar.

Mark: That's the jar!

Every one else notices the jar and start climbing the roof for it.

Mark: Wait here.

Olivia nods her head. Then he runs off to the cabin. He's gone for a while but then all of a sudden, he is running at top speed. He then jumps onto his skateboard and grabs the tree branch. He starts to swing around the tree branch and lets go to so that he is flying through the air to the jar. He grabs the jar. Everybody is cheering for him, even the other team. That was the craziest move in his life. Olivia comes running up to him.

Olivia: You're one cool nerd.

Then she hugs him. Mark turns a crimson color.

Chris: Well, that's it. The last item is found but no matter how COOL that last trick was, and I mean COOL, the Hyena's are up for eliminations tonight. To see who gets eliminated, don't touch that remote for a commercial.

**That's it. Please R& R. When I get 5 reviews, I'll update, even if it means no study time for finals. So thanks!**

**And a big thanks to my Beta reader Jasper1006. She rocks the best as a beta!!!  
**


	6. Ch 1 Part 3 Eliminations

**Hi, this is Kangawu12 again with the eliminations. Now I want to dedicate this chapter to my Beta reader Jasper1006 because she rocks, and I sometimes forget her so here it is for Jasper1006. The second season will rock and I'm watching it at the home site so yeah!**

**Well I received 4 reviews so I'll take it. The person who sends me the first review can have their character or person in this story for a chapter. So please send the reviews in fast plz!!!! Oh, and it has to be this chapter. So here's the elimination.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island but I own this version of Total Drama Action. YEAH!!!!**

--

Chris: And we're back at eliminations. The Dingo's won the first challenge so the Hyenas are here for eliminations. Let's see how they voted. Confessional Cam--

Chanel: Damon, he is in the way of my plans. (Evil grin)

Olivia: Chanel

Brooke: Walter, boy should've caught the raccoon!

Damon: Walter, WAY too much video games dude!

Kenny: holds up sign saying Walter

Mark: Walter, even though video games rock, you ruined it for us. (Does alien fingers) Peace my fellow video game dude.

Lena: Chanel, did you SEE the fight with Olivia and her.

Walter: He's in the stool playing his video game. He murmurs: Chanel.

Rito: Walter, and I caught a poison ivy leaf today (holds it up) HEY JEZZY!!!!!

End of CC–

Chris: So now I'll pass out the marshmallows now. First one is... Brooke.

Brooke goes up to get her marshmallow.

Brooke: YEAH, the first one.

Chris: Mark

Mark goes up and collects his marshmallow.

Chris: Olivia

She goes up and collects her marshmallow.

Chris: Lena

Lena goes up and collects her marshmallow.

Lena: Sorry Chris, but were over.

She messes with his hair and sits down.

Chris: Girl, it never started!

Lena: It wasn't you, it was me. No it was you.

Chris: GAH!

The girls high five Lena.

Chris: Well next is

Rito

Damon

Kenny

Chris: Now it is down to the last two campers tonight. Walter, you're here because you were absorbed in your video games. And Chanel, you're here because of the fights and bossiness. But who will be safe. Who ever receives this last marshmallow is safe. And that is

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHANEL!

Chanel goes up and collects the last marshmallow.

Chanel: Knew it!

Chris: Well that means Walter is going home tonight. It was nice knowing you!

Walter goes down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers playing his video games.

Chris: Well that was the first elimination but there so much left here still. 17 campers, 17 challenges, and soooo much drama. Stay tuned for the second episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!!

--

**So sad that Walter was eliminated. So stay here for the second episode of Total Drama Action. Plz R&R and remember the contest!**


	7. Author Note

Hello, this is Kangawu12 again. I am sorry for such a long wait but don't worry one bit! I am not quitting this story one bit!!!!!! I have it all planned out and the chapters for the future written. But for my to update, I would like more reviews for these make me feel needed. Sorry, that sound weird. Since I have held you up for a long time, I have some lines for the future chapters.

Here are some quotes.

"NOOOO, WHY DID SHE DIE!!!!"

"I want to be together!"

"Holy Crap"

"This challenge, one of you will not compete in for, he's not here. He's gone!"

"I'd love to "

Here are just a few quotes. Some will be in the next chapter while some will not. Plz review and soon I will have the start of episode 2.

-Kangawu12

:D :D!!!

:D:D:D:D


	8. Ch 2 Part 1 Day Off

**Hey, This is Kangawu12 again. Man, I start it off like that a lot. K, well here is chapter 2 part 1.**

**Also, if anybody knows what the login thing was about, plz tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island but I own this story version of Total Drama Action. YEAH!!!**

----------

The camera zoomed in on Chris's face before he spoke, "Welcome back. Last time we were here, we introduced the 18 campers for the new season of Total Drama Action. One in particular was Walter, the video game nerd. During the scavenger hunt challenge, Walter was too consumed in his video games to help his team mates win the challenge, so he was the first camper of many to be eliminated. Will there be drama? Will Shannon tell Nick how she feels? Will I tell the world how I feel. Well, the last one is not going to happen but the others might on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!"

Lunch:

Hyena's table:

"Hallelujah! Walter and his annoying video games are gone," Lena rejoiced, a small victory smile on her lips.

"I know; we lost because of him," Brooke sighed, eyebrows furrowed from the displeasure of the memory.

"Plus there's no bed on the floor," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, but today we can't lose," Chanel argued before throwing in, "If we do lose though, I say we send Rito packing."

Rito picked his head up with a smile on his face. "That would be great!!! I could see the goddess I love, Jezzy!" he agreed whole-heartedly.

Confessional Cam:

"Yeesh, enough of this girl Jezzy!" Chanel complained.

"Are they even dating?" Damon asked from beside her, eyebrow quirked.

End of Confessional Cam:

"Ok, then it's final; raise your hand if you want Rito to go home," Chanel said, her own hand already high in the air followed by Rito's. Olivia quickly grabbed her hand though and yanked it down.

"Nobody is going home, but Chanel is right," Olivia said firmly.

Confessional Camera:

"She is?!" Brooke questioned, eyes wide with shock.

"I am?!" Chanel asked, eyes just as wide.

End of Confessional Camera:

Recovering from her shock, Chanel exclaimed, "I am!"

"Yes for we do need to set higher standards. We don't want anybody sent home, right? We want the prize, right?! Come on, who's with me?!" Olivia drilled them, a hopeful smile set upon her lips as she looked at her fellow team members.

"I will!" Mark followed up his claim with a high five to Olivia, breaking the silence that fell over the group.

"She is right," Lena agreed, also giving Olivia a high five.

"Whoo girl!" Brooke cheered, her hand also slapping against Olivia' the rest of the members start to join in, Olivia's smile grew until they were all left starting at Chanel; waiting to hear her verdict.

"Oh all right," she finally agreed, a hidden smile tugging on her lips before they all ran out scream.

Dingo Table:

"Ok…….. wonder what that's about," Rachel said, watching as the Hyena table went running out screaming.

"Something stupid probably," Addie mocked, rolling her eyes.

"I agree with hot-stuff," Tom said, playing the role of the puppy dog oh-so well.

"Alright, but we need to get down to business. Does anybody know what the next challenge is?" Kaylie asked, drawing everyone's attention away from the dimming sounds of the other team's screaming.

"Well, we already did a team physical challenge," Nick began.

"And this place is cheap so it may be based off of old challenges," Zen added in.

"Well wasn't that obvious! People, DUH we already did a team challenge so it will be an individual," Terry said, exaggerating his words.

"Well, then why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!" Kaylie hollered, shooting him a look.

Winking, Terry explained, "I wanted to see all your answers buttercup."

"Stop fighting lovebirds! Yeesh, it's great Terry that you knew before so now that we too know. Lets move on!" Rachel interrupted them, earning her a look from both Kaylie and Terry when Chef popped up on the table.

"Hurry up! I need the leftovers for lunch," he ordered and all of the girls let out cries of 'eww'.

"Ok, we'll hurry up," Shannon reassured Chef before he left the table to head back to his kitchen.

"I just wish they would get a decent chef," Jessie muttered once the un-decent chef was out of hearing range.

"Back to the point, how about we talk about strategy later in the woods. Alright?" Shannon proposed.

"Smart one, isn't she," Nick pointed out, smiling at Shannon who began to blush.

"Thanks Nick," she spoke softly to him.

Breaking up their crush-fest, Kaylie spoke up, "So it's official, we'll meet in the woods." A jumbled agreement filled with various 'fine's, 'okay's and even an 'okey-dokey' came from the campers before they all left; save for Terry and Kaylie.

"Well, I'm going to go climb a tree," Terry announced casually.

"And I need to know that, why?" Kaylie inquired, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"So you can come find me buttercup," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

"UGH!" Kaylie exclaimed in frustration before leaving, each step an irritated stomp.

"She digs me," Terry thought with a smirk before setting off to find a tree to climb.

Hyena POV:

Olivia, Brooke, and Lena laid tanning at the Dock of Shame while Mark, Damon and Kenny were knee-boarding.

"Last challenge was easy for the first one, wasn't it?" Lena asked.

"Yeah! I wonder why…" Brooke agreed, trailing off.

"To mess with our minds of course; it's a concept of psychology. When they give you an easy challenge, you have high hopes so when the next challenge comes, they'll sync you out," Olivia explained to the others who just looked at her strangely after getting up.

"HUH?" Lena asked.

"Oh, sorry. I can babble like that sometimes," Olivia apologized with a slight blush.

"But how did you know what all that mumbo jumbo means anyway?"

"I used to be a book nerd. When in school, I would read books while the others partied. Well in ninth grade, I tried out for track and successfully made it. Amazingly I met some new friends that were opposites of me. You know, make up, cool clothes, all of that. Then they gave me tips on fashion. I grew gradually up out food chain and now am known as the nerd that became popular," Olivia told Lena; thinking back on her old ways.

"Nice."

"That sounds like someone we know," Brooke said, looking over at Mark.

"Who?" Olivia asked, not catching her gaze.

"Mark," Brooke told her and Olivia turned a crimson color in blush.

Boys POV:

"Dudes, I just heard my name," Mark announced before looking around and noticing Olivia with her red cheeks. "I think she may be sun burnt," he commented.

"No, more like a blush. Just like the girls back in my home country Bulgaria," Damon said.

"Why would she be blushing?" Mark asked.

Kenny: "Well from what I heard, it's because she used to be a nerd or something," Kenny told them dully, obviously not as interested as Damon and Mark who happened to start getting onto his knee board.

"Seriously, she seems preppy though," Damon pointed out.

"Well, apparently," Kenny said before he revved up the boat engine, regaining Mark's attention after he gazed at Olivia.

"Ready…," Kenny started.

"Set…," Damon continued.

"Even more perfect,"Mark thought before hearing go. Before he has time to react, he's jerked forward and was then skiing on his face in the water. Finally Kenny stops the boat and lets him into the boat. The boys look up to notice the girls laughing.

"I give it a 10. That was the best wipe out ever!" Kenny manages to say through his laughter.

"Smooth man," Damon said.

Girl's POV:

"Smooth Mark, smooth," Olivia thought.

2 hours later with Nick and Shannon:

Shannon comes up to a clearing in the woods seeing Nick on a tree stump. Nick waves to her and she waves back.

"So we're early, now aren't we?" Shannon asked and Nick looked down at his watch.

"Yup, looks like five minutes left," he estimated. Shannon sits on the ground as an awkward silence overcomes them.

"Sooo….. how's football been?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. At this point anything was better than the silence they were enduring.

"Mm, ok. We have a record of 5 in 5 but of course it's not NFL level but it's ok. So…. how's your life?" Nick questioned in reply.

Shannon: "Well my 'friends' signed us up for prom committee for I won't be there for homecoming," Shannon said. (this part sounds odd, but I'm not exactly sure how to rewrite it)

"Wow, I didn't know that," Nick admitted.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time," she explained and then more silence began to creep upon them.

"Come on Nick, now's the right time. Come on Nick, it is,"said camper's thoughts tried to urge him and just as he was about to speak, team members start to appear in the clearing and Shannon waves to them.

"Hey guys," she greets them and they start to sit down in a circle; Rachel sitting next to Shannon.

"So did you and Nick do anything while you were here?" Rachel asked casually.

"No, but he was about to say something until you came here," Shannon told her and she quickly apologized.

"So now that everybody is here, we can start our team meeting," Kaylie began and the rest fell into place.

One Hour Later:

"Alright campers, time for cabin time so GO TO BED!!!!" Chris announced over the loud speakers, his voice blaring out at an obnoxious volume.

"So everybody knows the plan for tomorrow?" Kaylie made sure as they all stood to leave. As an answer there was a mix of 'fine's, 'ok's and still that one 'okey dokey'..

"Who's saying okey dokey?!" Addie asks in an outrage.

Jessie timidly waves her hand in the air. "Guilty!" she announces.

"Well stop it orphan girl," Addie snapped, sending Jessie a glare that said girl returned with a growl before doing as told. Everyone then starts to head to their designated cabins, tired from the long day and ready for some needed sleep.

Dingo Cabin:

"Where's Addie?" Rachel asked, noticing that everybody else is in bed except for said girl who's bunk is empty.

"Who cares? Tomorrow is a challenge day and I need sleep," Jessie grumbled, still upset for what Addie had said to her earlier.

Back at the clearing:

"Ready?" Chanel asked.

"Definitely, she'll be gone for sure," Addie assured her and an evil grin formed upon Chanel's lips.

"Perfect."

---

**Now if you can guess who gets eliminated, your character will be in the future chapters. Ow, you need to send in your character with it.**

**Thanks, plz R&R**

**BYE!!!!! **


End file.
